Your Dakota North?
by GOteamFINA
Summary: what if our favoret amarican is not who she said she was?Not so good at summeries but you know. so click ,click it up.NOW.rated k cuz we need to stop knoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So I could not really think of new Ideas for my other story so this is what I am writing for now hope you like it. It just kind of popped into my head. So please review and give feedback it really does help. I don't own anything from House of Anubis or True Jackson VP**

Nina's pov

I was in the common room playing angry birds on my iPhone when I got a video chat. Looked around I was alone so I clicked and True Jacksons face popped up. "True! Omg I haven't seen you in forever" I said very happily

"Hey Dakota how would you like to part of our new spring collection" she asked

"I would love to but I am kind of in England for the next few months" I answered sadly

"Well that makes things easy we are in the UK too!We are here for the photo shoot so we can like met for coffee next week or—"she got cut off by Lulu walking saying

"So we are going to need two MMA fighters and some painters tape then- oh hi Dakota oh are guys like having a meeting " true nodded " so I will just go order what I need to shut Ryan up on my cell phone ha-ha" and she left awkwardly.

"So you what to be the face of the collection and model it for us?" true asked smiling

"Fine" I sighed

"Yah I will text you the deats got to go before lulu orders the tape and men to hurt Ryan ha-ha" she exclaimed

"Ha-ha have fun, text me bye" I said giggling and logged off the video chat. I sighed again what I have gotten myself into. Now what do I do keep being Nina and Dakota or just go back to Dakota the real me the super model. The whole reason can here was to get out of the spotlight on that runway for now. But now I am getting myself right back up there. Do I have to tell my house mates? I asked myself. Yah I guess I have to If I am going to be going out for photo shots or runway shows. Ok at dinner I will tell them, I argued with myself.

As if on cue Trudy yelled "dinner!" I got up and walked over to the table and sat down and watched every one come in and start eating and talking

"Hey neens guess what" amber asked

"What? Some big shoe sale is going on this weekend" I guessed

"No silly that's in two weeks, I was going to say the Dakota North is coming to the UK to promote a new collection in like a week" she squealed

"What!" I asked after I finished chocking on my food "where did you hear that?" I asked nervously

"Oh I follow this designer in New York her name is true Jackson and she just tweeted it" amber smiled

Wow True is fast I thought "oh cool" I said

"Is she that model that's really mean and stuff" said Fabian. I will say that kinda hurt to hear him say that about me but I can't blame him he doesn't know that I am Dakota.

"Yah I heard she's banded from Canada right" said alfie well he wasn't wrong about Canada I am banned from there but that mousse had it coming!

"Yah But she's so hot "said mick smiling

"Not wrong there mick" said Jerome. Or that's kinda weird to hear that from their mouths.

Then I stand up getting feed up with the comments "ok guys I am Dakota North."…

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. REALLY?

A series of gasps echoed through room. Then they started gigging "what" I asked confused.

"You can't be Dakota north your Nina" said Fabian. now I was mad.

"What's mean? What you don't think I can model? You think I am lying?" I asked well yelled more like "we all know I suck at lying but I don't suck at modeling. Well how about I go back to being me and I don't care what you think, I going got call my assistant she`ll be here tomorrow and true will be here next week so bye-bye " with that I walked out of the dining room to call my assistant.

Next morning

It was Saturday, I was wearing what I would usually ware you know model stuff (sorry I can't think of an outfit so use your imagination!) With my hair curled neatly it looked so much better than my usual hair. My assistant will be here any minute. I heard the doorbell ring, I didn't bother to get Trudy was down there. As I walked down the steps I saw my blonde assistant Linda dressed in designer clothes and went up to her " oh long time no see. Kisses kisses" I said as I did that thing where they kiss each other's cheeks (I really don't know what to call it ha-ha). "Did you bring me my Starbucks?"

"yes I did" she said handing me my coffee, I walked in to the common room with Linda on my trail.

"Well did you make plans with Mad Style for the fall collection and True Jackson for lunch or something?" I asked getting right to business.

"Yes you are the face of the fall collection" she answered happily "and you are having brunch with True on Saturday at 11:00 at the country club" I continued my meeting with my assistant as the dining table filled with students. I noticed they kept staring at me. So I looked over at them and said" why don't you take a picture it will last longer" and they all looked at their plates in fount of them pretending they weren't just sating at me. "Whatever" I mumbled.

Fabian Pov

I don't get it how can she be a model? Why didn't she tell me? I walked into the dining area and saw Nina in the common room with some woman talking.


	3. help please

**Hey so I kinda don't really know what to do next I have a little bit of an idea where this is going but I need some more ideas. So if u have an idea that u want me to use just like review or something . thanks a bunch **


	4. Chapter 3 TRUE

**Hey omg so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! But it was super busy with school dances, the end of school, and camp. Yeah I know you really don't care about the excuses but I thought I might as well tell you so yeah! And to the reviewers thank you so much the ideas really helped and if you were wondering yes Dakota north is the one from true Jackson VP. And Natalia Ramos played her for that episode that's kind of where I got the idea ha-ha .**

Ninas/Dakotas pov

The next week went by without much going on but the occasional stares from my house mates which got really annoying. But its ok I did yell at them for it sometimes. Most of the time I was out shopping because I had left most of my designer wardrobe back home in New York. I still went to school this week because I did not need DAKOTA NORTH GETS KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL in the headlines for like the hundredth time. Well any way today is Saturday and I am currently waiting for true to get here so we can head to the country club for Bruch. She should be hear any minute. I few seconds later I heard the doorbell ring. Oh well that must be her I thought. I continued to sit on the chair in the common room. Mick groans then walks to the front door from the dining room where he was eating seeing that I am not going to get up to answer it.

"Hello I am true and is this Anubis house because I am looking for-"true starts before I run up from my seat and squeal then hug her. Mick backs up slowly and awkwardly then heads back into the common room.

After I release her I say "it's so good to see you" I look behind her to see the mail room guy, lulu and that other guy um I think his name is like riley. I step aside to let them in and we walk into the common room to sit down but I see Fabian is sitting in there next to joy talking so I turn and go into the dining area we all sit down at the table and talk for a little while.

"Hey why do you keep looking over at them?" true asks seeing that I keep looking over at Fabian and joy they seem to be getting closer this week. It kind of bothered me but I don't know why I, mean lots of guys would kill to be with me. I kept wondering that all the time. "Dakota?" true tries to get my attention while I am lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh yah sorry" I say slowly

"Hey what's up you seem a little weird" true asks concerned

"Oh nothing I am fine so are we going to the country club or what" I ask hopping to change the subject

"Ok yah but it's just you and me Ryan, Lulu, and Jimmy are going to stay here ok?" she says. So Ryan was his name.

"Ok yeah that's fine lets go" I confirm. With that we leave. At brunch we small talk I do end up telling her about Fabian, we also discuss the details for the new summer collection( I know it wasn't summer before but I like summer better and it fits better so yeah)

Meanwhile at the house

Third person pov

Everyone ended up in the common, the awkward silence had been in the air for like five or six minutes well except chewing that came for Ryan and mick eating.

Until mick finally asked when he swallowed the bite he had taken from his chicken, "who are you guys?"

"I am Jimmy trues boyfriend, that's Ryan over there who is eating and this is Lulu trues assistant and friend" jimmy said "so who are you guys?"

"I mick" mick answered "that's Fabian, joy, Mara, amber, Jerome, alfie, Trixie, and Eddie" he pointed at each person when he said their names.

"So how do you know Nina?" Mara asks

"You mean Dakota" mick corrects

"Yeah, she was the face of a collection I little while back at mad style" answers Lulu

"Cool!" says amber

They just chat about random stuff for the next hour or so. Then Dakota and true come through the door laughing their heads off" well he had it coming" Dakota yells in between laughing

"What's so funny" asks Ryan when they come into the common room still laughing "and who had what coming?"

"Oh nothing" they answer looking at each other and smile still giggling

**Ok so thanks and please review with any ideas or questions **


End file.
